La red
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Tejer una red es como tejer tu vida. En ella están tu pasado y tu presente, y la posibilidad de agrandarla es tu futuro. Con ella pescas y comes, te diviertes, te defiendes, en ella puedes dormir. La red te acompaña en tu vida y si no sabes seguir por un lado, siempre hay otro. Annie nunca lo ha entendido del todo, pero su hijo parece comprenderlo - Reto - Gui
1. Chapter 1

**Gui** : Lo he intentado setenta veces y ahora casi me saltan las lágrimas de los bonito que me ha quedado. Este fic participa en el **minireto de Mayo** del  Torneo entre distritos del foro _Hasta el Final de la Pradera_. Hay 598 palabras exactamente. Y sé que no ocurre en el D4 pero es que el lugar no estaba especificado en las reglas ;) Espero que os guste.

 **Disclaimer** : Me he otorgado la posibilidad de ponerle nombre a los personajes que Collins decidió dejar indefinidos.

* * *

 **La red**  
 _ **o Confía en la ayuda que puedes recibir para tejer tu propia vida**_

Volvió a mirarse las manos, puños cerrados y dedos encajados. Como el trigo. Como si tuviese dedos doblados en las palmas de la mano (no pienses en truculencias, Annie). Lo que tenía era algo que sirviese de hilo. Se acordaba de las manos de Finnick en la pantalla haciendo una red. También se acordaba de su cumpleaños especial, el primero con Finnick.

Volvió a mirarse las manos. Vamos, Annie.

-¿Mamá?

-Ya. Me tengo que acordar, Nick.

-Vale.

El pequeño Finnick en miniatura era adorable. Era sensato, tan mayor, tan listo, tan curioso, tan guapo, tan encantador… Se había sentado y esperaba. Pensando. En la cabeza de Annie no cabía la explicación de cómo había crecido tanto. No se acordaba de cuándo se había convertido en ese pequeño Finnick que cumplía catorce años.

Volvió a mirarse las manos. Cuando tuvo que hacer su red para los quince años estaba tan nerviosa que se deshacía por todas partes. Los juegos la interrumpieron. Intentó acabarla a escondidas, y el día de la fiesta se la enseñó a Finnick. Pero se rompió. Antes de que tuviese tiempo de echarse a llorar, Finnick la levantó en volandas y se fue a tirarla vestida al mar. La sal elimina la mala suerte, dijo, empapado, brillante de agua y sol, con la nariz casi pegada a la suya. No puedes hacer bien una red si no la haces conmigo. También bailó catorce veces con ella, olvidándose de la tradición. Le dejó el primer baile a su padre, claro, pero luego se quedó con ella. Y aquí, en el distrito 12, donde la había invitado Peeta, sin Finnick, un poco antes de la fiesta, ¿qué podía hacer?

-Mamá, nadie se va a enfadar si no hago la primera malla de mi red durante la fiesta. Estamos en el distrito doce.

Los ojos se escaparon de sus manos cuando Annie soltó los hilos y lloró dos lágrimas, una por cada ojo.

-Nick… -su voz sonaba suplicante, casi desesperada, llorosa.

-Mamá, bailaré con catorce parejas y cuando volvamos al distrito cuatro te prometo que empezaremos la red. Lo haremos juntos y con alguien que nos diga si está bien, ¿vale?

No puedes hacer bien una red si no la haces conmigo, Annie. La voz de Nick no era la de Finnick, pero a lo mejor Annie necesitaba a Nick para conseguirlo, igual que había necesitado a Finnick. Con Nick, todo lo malo se esfumaba. Con Nick podía nadar en el mar sin ver sangre. Con Nick podía reírse hasta que le doliese la tripa. Quedarse horas en la playa, al sol, pescando, recogiendo conchas... ¿Era posible que Nick pudiese ayudarla tanto? ¿Qué más podía hacer, mas que acceder a sus ruegos?

-Tejer una red es como tejer tu vida. En ella están tu pasado y tu presente y la posibilidad de agrandarla es tu futuro. Con ella pescas y comes, te diviertes, te defiendes, en ella puedes dormir. La red te acompaña como te acompañan los catorce bailes que vas a bailar. Te quiero Nick.

El beso de Annie en la frente del niño dio vida a la fiesta. Aquí acogían las costumbres, y viendo la fiesta, los colores azul y verde en honor a ellos, Annie casi podía oler el mar. Y Nick se le acercó y le pidió tres pelos. Añadió el trozo de tela azul que llevaba siempre encima y, delante de todos, se puso a tejer la red. Hizo dos mallas, tres mallas, y para seguir, le pidió a su madre que se la aguantase. Annie no podía parar de llorar, como una tonta.

* * *

Asumo que el título es mejorable. Pero bueno, cumpleaños feliz.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gui** : Bueno, aquí seguimos. Este fic participa en el **minireto de Julio** del  Torneo entre distritos del foro _Hasta el Final de la Pradera_. Hay 593 palabras, glubs. Esta vez se trata de la posguerra. Reconstrucciones, niños nuevos que no han conocido nunca los Juegos... Cosas que siguen siendo complicadas, pero hay que vivir de alguna u otra manera

 **Disclaimer** : Esto ya casi ni es de Collins

* * *

 **La red**  
 _ **o tejiendo**_

Tejer una red es como tejer tu vida.

Las palabras de Annie resonaban en su cabeza cuando iba a buscar el recuerdo. Igual lo había modificado con los años. Al fin y al cabo sólo tenía catorce años. En esa fiesta había bailado con la pequeña Mella. Todos la llamaban así, pero Mella y Deen parecían nombres elegidos para no darles importancia, trozos de apellido. La niña también le había dado un pelo para su red.

Nick iba a menudo a Tuelb, el doce, con Annie. Invitados de honor, en un aerodeslizador, porque era en nombre del Sinsajo, aunque en realidad todos los trámites los hacían Peeta y Haymitch. Nick siempre había pensado que podía ir a verlos a todos cuando quisiera. Se lo pedía mucho a Annie, se daba cuenta de que su madre se lo pasaba bien, o algo así. Hacía un esfuerzo que le venía bien. Y a Nick le gustaban los bosques de Tuelb y Villafuego. También había visitado Sevud cuando era pequeño pero Johanna Mason ya no vivía allí. Ahora se ocupaba de cosas importantes en el Capitolio.

No había ido a más regiones, pero siempre había tenido ganas de verlas. Conocía cosas de ellas, a qué se dedicaban sus habitantes, en qué lugar del mapa estaban y ese tipo de cosas. Lo que no sabía era que hiciesen falta permisos para moverse. Razones de peso. No un simple saludo a unos amigos: nadie tenía amigos en los otros antiguos distritos salvo los Vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre.

Mella le había enviado una carta rápida, codificada. _Quiero ver Panem, Nick. Hace dos años que no vienes y mamá no quiere que me vaya, pero yo quiero viajar y quiero ser arquitecta. Aquí no se aprende eso y deberían enseñarnos, las reconstrucciones son feas. Hay que ir al Capitolio, pero cualquiera puede ir al Capitolio. Yo quiero ver todos los edificios de todas las regiones, con su historia_.

Mella era una chica rara. No hablaba con mucha gente, juzgaba muy mal a su madre y no encontraba la compensación en su padre. No trataba muy bien a Deen, que intentaba protegerla siempre y la entendía. Sólo le caían bien Johanna y Haymitch y pretendía ser tan sarcástica como ellos. Y ahora quería algo contra todos ellos. Quería ser libre. Cuando la gente vivía agradecida y feliz y celebraba cada año en el que no había Juegos del Hambre ella se sentía oprimida por una sociedad controladora. No entendía el trauma de los adultos y les comía el coco a los jóvenes. Y quería que Nick la ayudase.

Por fin, apareció el tren y se bajó Johanna.

–Nick Odair, decir tu nombre es como trabarse con la lengua, le falta un trozo.

–Johanna.

–No veo por qué hablaría yo con Paylor. Tiene asuntos más urgentes que atender que dos piojos que quieren _viajar_.

–Podría crear un comité de los viajes entre regiones.

–Ya se verá.

–No es del todo justo, se supone que ya no vivimos oprimidos.

–No sabes lo que es vivir oprimido, y Mella menos aún.

–Entonces llévame al Capitolio y me ocuparé de que sea posible pedir viajar entre regiones.

–Al Capitolio puedes ir cuando quieras.

–Sólo de viaje, no a formar una coalición de viajes. No puedo vivir allí a menos que reemplace a algún idiota que quiere vivir en una región exótica. Sólo te pido que me instales, ya haré yo los trámites.

–¿Por qué lo harías?

–Porque Mella me cae bien. Porque sigo tejiendo mi red. ¿Por qué no? Si no estamos oprimidos.

* * *

Así me gusta, a dirigir la vida se ha dicho

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gui** : Locura momentánea, permitida por las chicas del Torneo entre Distritos del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. Esta vez había que hacer una inocentada y a mí me tocó hacerla con un **váter**. Sólo imaginad un váter moderno de los que te limpian el culo con un chorrito de agua y que adaptan la taza a tu temperatura corporal. Me han dicho que hasta te alienta a cagar cuando no sale (perdón por la vulgaridad). Y por supuesto, está en continuidad con los drabbles anteriores, que os invito a leer. 600 palabras, rozando el límite.

 **Disclaimer** : No se puede decir que esto no es de Collins pero tampoco se puede decir que no sea mío…

* * *

 **La red  
 _o enredando el lío_**

Su enfado se hizo evidente cuando, después de penetrar en su casita prefabricada, de esas que eran todas iguales en el Capitolio, hizo una pausa entre su nombre, dicho con dulzura, y su apellido, teñido con amenazas:

–Nick… Odair…

Nick hizo como que se esperaba a que llegase así, en mitad de la nada y a mitad de proyecto.

–¡Mella! ¿Qué tal el viaje?

–¿Has conseguido algo para el comité de viajes? –dijo ella como si se hubiesen peleado la noche anterior. La verdad es que no se veían desde hacía un año y no habían intercambiado palabra alguna desde hacía una semana.

–¿No quieres cenar algo? Estoy seguro de que no has comido –contestó él, devolviéndole el he-ignorado-tu-pregunta.

Mella debía de haberse enfadado con alguien. Era algo que hacía a menudo. Y había decidido tomarla con él, pobre esclavo al servicio de sus planes de grandeza. Pero Paylor sólo le había dado permiso para ponerse a crear un comité, no lo había sacado de la nada sólo para él.

–Pienso colarme en alguno de los trenes que va a cualquiera de los distritos –le confesó Mella en un momento dado, después de una comida silenciosa.

–¿En serio?

–Soy la hija del Sinsajo: funcionará. He decidido presentarme como Mella Everdeen, queda más auténtico.

Nick se levantó mientras contestaba. Hablaron entre dos salas: Nick en el baño y Mella en el comedor. Ella alzaba la voz y él contestaba con monosílabos.

–Nick, la gente debería besar el suelo que pisas. Eres guapo y tu padre era muy guapo, lo he visto en fotos. ¡La gente lo conoce!

–Ya –, pero pensaba "no todos, o mal, o con una idea errónea". Sus manos manipulaban el teclado de programación del váter.

–Nick, ¿tú crees que tardará?

–No lo sé –dijo en un tono normal, volviendo a la sala. Le sirvió más agua a Mella–. En realidad me parece que me he lanzado en una misión complicada. Hacer un comité de viajes entre distritos implica muchas cosas y mucha gente. No todo el mundo quiere colaborar, les da pereza moverse. Son todos viejos aquí. Piensan que estoy loco, algunos hasta en el mal sentido, y hablan de Annie.

–Oh, ¿qué más me dan esos viejos decrépitos y asquerosos? ¡Que se queden en sus sillones moviendo los hilos desde lejos! Yo quiero cosas concretas. Quiero ver si en los demás lugares las casas son distintas, reconstrucción, arquitectura de la época de los Juegos... Quiero saber qué hay para poder hacer algo. No me puedo quedar aquí sentada. ¡Nos tenemos que ir mañana!

–¿Nos?

–Por supuesto. No vas a seguir con eso, no nos sirve. Nos colaremos en calidad de descendientes de grandes héroes del país. ¿Dónde está el baño?

El cambio de tono fue abrumador. Nick señaló hastiado hacia el pasillo, como si nada. En cuanto Mella le dio la espalda, no pudo aguantar un instante más la sonrisa diabólica.

Esperó. Y de repente Mella gritó en el baño, un grito de sorpresa, asustado, largo, a golpes. No paraba, volvía con más o menos intensidad, daba saltitos con silencios entrecortados. Nick se imaginaba la lucha entre el chorro del váter y la joven.

–¡Nick! ¡Nick! ¡Ah! ¡Nick! –la fuerza del grito hacía al chico desternillarse de risa en su silla.

Mella llegó corriendo, empapada y subiéndose aún el pantalón. Nick no pudo recomponerse a tiempo.

–¡Has sido tú, traidor!

–Es para que te tranquilices un poco –le dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡No pienso volver a hablarte, sucio hipócrita! –salió dando un portazo. Nick se levantó corriendo.

–Mella, ¡eh Mella! ¡Era una broma!

* * *

Imaginad a mini Finnick corriendo tras mini Kateeta, Peeniss (Kateeta es más gracioso): yo me muero de lo mono que es esto y me alegro de los gracioso que me lo imagino… ¿Tomatazos?

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gui** : Otro reto del Torneo entre Distritos del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. He decidido seguir con estos personajes porque, honestamente, le caen bien. 599 palabras, no se puede decir que no he usado todo lo que me han dejado coger. Sobre el título, entended "caos" como Mella.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : No se puede decir que esto no es de Collins pero tampoco se puede decir que no sea mío…

* * *

 **La red  
 _o armonía del caos_**

–Te he conseguido algo.

Nick se imaginó su voz saliendo por el altavoz, del otro lado de la puerta, y a la pequeña Mella enfurruñada... Pero no tanto. Tardó seis minutos, pero le dejó pasar.

Mella había ido una vez a Foor Beach en la que su madre estaba distraída y su padre fue condescendiente. Pero Nick quería sorprender a la chica, así que pasaron de largo las cabañas de pescadores.

Llegaron por fin al monumento. Era más grande que el Palacio de Justicia y la casa del alcalde reunidas y su entrada casi podría ser suntuosa. Encima de la puerta, la cara de una mujer con cuernos.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Mella, boquiabierta.

–El antiguo templo de la diosa Selene, la luna.

–¿Por qué tiene cuernos? –inquirió, desestabilizando todo el discurso preparado de Nick.

–¡No son cuernos, inculta, es una luna creciente! Escúchame.

Mella no preguntó más y escuchó la historia.

–Nadie realmente se tomaba demasiado en serio el templo –terminó–. Lo usaron a menudo como almacén de pescado. Era práctico. Sólo algunos supersticiosos le rezaban a la luna para que la marea fuese favorable.

No había terminado de decirlo cuando se abrió la puerta y salió un grupo de hombres y mujeres vestidos de blanco y azul, con las túnicas mojadas. Fueron hasta el borde del mar atravesando la playa y se metieron hasta la rodilla. Mojaron las manos en el mar y miraron al cielo. Era uno de esos días en los que la luna se ve cuando hay sol.

–¿No era un culto antiguo?

–La gente vuelve a él, muchos han rezado a la luna en sus cabezas todo este tiempo. Ella controla el mar. Yo no creo que tenga forma humana, como la pintan en el templo, pero la luz en las madrugadas de pesca y el poder de mover el mar nos los da ella.

Mella no insistió. No podía entender un culto a algo, cuando la vida sólo va hacia la muerte y la nada, y nada es seguro. Rezar, o sea pensar muy fuerte creyendo que alguien va a oírlo, no podía ser útil, en cualquier caso.

Se volvió hacia el templo y empezó a dibujarlo, a ojo, sin haber aprendido realmente, pero bastante fiel a la realidad. Nick siguió con los ojos clavados en Annie, que miraba la luna metida en el mar. Su pelo blanco y corto le recordaba, así de espaldas, al astro al que adoraba. Cuando Annie se interesó por el antiguo templo olvidado, Nick obtuvo que dejaran de usarlo como almacén. Annie llamó la atención de mucha más gente de la que creía. Ese templo era un renacimiento para ella, para el distrito. Los fantasmas del pasado eran más fáciles de afrontar.

Y Mella lo estaba dibujando, podría incluso, llegado el momento, reproducirlo en otros lugares, llevarle a la gente la paz del cielo estrellado.

–¿Sabes que también hacen fiestas en honor de la luna?

–¿Ah si? –Mella sólo se esforzaba en parecer interesada sin engañar a nadie, teniendo como tenía la nariz tan pegada a su dibujo.

Nick la dejó trabajar mientras su cabeza se llenaba de imágenes de la ciudad decorada con colores plata y azul.

–Hasta hay una leyenda sobre Selene y el pastor Endimión, que dormía con los ojos abiertos para poder contemplar a su amada –intentó, por último.

–Podía haber dormido de día, no hace falta dormir con los ojos abiertos para ver la luna. Es estúpido.

Definitivamente, Mella no iba a llevar harmonía y paz a los otros distritos. Iba a llevar realismo y novedad, y al menos era algo.

* * *

Querría anunciaros que el capítulo anterior ganó el segundo puesto del mini reto, cosa de la que estoy muy claramente orgullosa. Creo que en parte por ese final tan encantador. Hay cosas que parece que siempre gustan. Este es distinto. Aquí hay muchas cosas que necesitaría desarrollar en capítulos más largos. El reto sólo me deja daros pistas. Pequeño guiño a Sailor Moon.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gui** : He decidido retomar esta historia, porque vale la pena y esta Mella me hace mucha gracia. Aquí está la joven tejiendo su vida. Como esto ya no tiene nada que ver con el Torneo de Hasta el Final de la Pradera, las palabras han salido disparadas. Se lo dedico a todas las chicas del Torneo, a todas las que me dejaron reviews adorables y menciono especialmente a **Rebeca** porque he seguido sus consejos.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : No se puede decir que esto no es de Collins pero tampoco se puede decir que no sea mío...

* * *

 **La red**  
 _ **o atando cabos**_

Cada uno de los trenes que conectaban el Capitolio con los antiguos Distritos era un hilo conductor por el que se podía llegar a lugares totalmente insospechados.  
Desde la invención del ferrocarril, muchos han sido los usuarios románticos que han decidido subirse a un vagón cualquiera sin conocer el destino para cambiar de aires, vivir aventuras, huir de un lugar o intentar salvarse. Muchos han sido también los que se han bajado de un tren en marcha para tomar su destino por los cuernos.

Mella se imaginaba Panem como una enorme tela de araña de hierro. Tenía razón, hasta el punto que cualquier mosca que se posase en ella sería inmediatamente localizada por la enorme bestia de ocho patas que custodiaba el lugar: el Capitolio.

Y aquello era libertad.

Miró el billete de tren desgastado en sus manos. Era su único pasaje para volver a casa. Llevaba ya tres semanas allí, no podía seguir estando "de visita". Por muy hija del Sinsajo que fuera, la restricción era igual para todos. El tren salía a las 12:12, irónicamente. Seguro que el encargado de los trenes se había echado unas risas al elegir el horario. Mella no tenía la menor intención de volver a Tuelb. Pero si no lo hacía, sería una ilegal. Por muy hija del Sinsajo que fuera.

Cuando por un resquicio, se coló en un tren, uno que salía las 12:02, pensó que probablemente Nick la matase. Él estaba haciendo las cosas bien, con tiempo, con la inteligencia de los adultos. Legalmente. Mella no podía esperar. Explotaría.

En algún momento tendría que agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella.

Fue un viaje incómodo, pero no tuvo muchos momentos de pánico. Nadie pasó por su vagón. Mella no pudo averiguar a qué lugar de Panem iba, pero le daba igual. Le bastaba con que no fuese Tuelb. Con que no fiese Foor Beach.

Cuando el tren aminoraba la marcha, se atrevió a echar un vistazo afuera. Se le heló la sangre al ver que estaba lleno de gente. Probablemente bajar del tren sería una odisea. Para subir tenía un billete que por lo menos le permitía entrar en la zona de los andenes; pero al bajar podrían intentar controlarla, y si se tiraba a la vía podía ser peor. Meterse en alguna mercancía podía ser una opción pero no sabría cuando salir.

Era el momento de sacar la ficha "hija del Sinsajo". Se tenía que creer mejor que nadie el cuento que les iba a soltar, aunque una pequeña parte racional de su cerebro le susurrase que la cosa no saldría bien, sobretodo si no sabía dónde estaba.

Bajó al anden y caminó con los demás. Buscó desesperadamente indicios del nombre del lugar, hasta en las chaquetas delos guardas que le pedirían su billete. Nada. Y esos guardas se acercaban cada vez más, y Mella ya pensaba en las torturas que le inflingirían si la cogían, si no conseguía engañar al gobierno opresor...

–¿Iden...? –empezó un guarda, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

Pero una señora muy grande y muy gorda empujó a Mella a un lado y pasó primera. Mella se quedó frente a frente con un guarda bastante más joven que parecía nervioso. Le pidió a su vez su identidad.

–Soy Mella Everdeen, la hija del Sinsajo –tronó Mella, con toda la seguridad que pudo imprimir a sus palabras.

El chico se quedó boquiabierto.

–¿Eres la hija de Katniss?

Mella frunció el ceño. ¿Katniss, en serio? La gente se tomaba unas libertades...

–¡No nos habías dicho que venías! Tendrías que haber avisado, ¡a papá le hará ilusion! Pero es que seguro que la señora Everdeen habría preferido hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida, con tiempo. Seguro que Rory y ella se habrían puesto a hacer pasteles. Pero tuvimos noticias vuestras hace poco tiempo y Peeta no nos dijo nada...

Mella estaba boquiabierta. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Quién era ese chico que parecía tutearse con sus padres? ¿Quién era la señora Everdeen? ¿Su abuela? ¿Dónde vivía su abuela? El joven guarda seguía hablando sin prestar atención al lugar y a la cola de pasajeros.

–Bueno, tú pasa, pasa, y espérame aquí. Cuando termine con ellos te llevaré a casa a ver a todo el mundo.

Así que Mella pasó la barrera, sin problema alguno, y esperó como una idiota al joven guarda. Igual hasta dormiría en una cama con sábanas y un techo sobre la cabeza. El tiro le había salido mejor que perfecto.

* * *

Bueno, no sé si seguiré ni con qué frecuencia pero he conseguido parir esto. Ale

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


End file.
